Cosas de vecinos
by Karkstrek
Summary: Hay que admitirlo, Ace siempre ha sido muy voluble cuando se trata de él. Además, qué importa que se presente tan temprano en la mañana cuando lo hace vestido así.


**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Cosas de vecinos.**

El sonido es insistente, Ace lo reconoce como alguien tocando su puerta muy desperadamente, observa el reloj junto a su cama, 5:16 a.m. matará a quién sea se haya atrevido a perturbar su tranquilo sueño.

Se asegura de ir parcialmente decente, su camiseta de dormir y unas bermudas, perfecto, no tan casual pero lo suficientemente amenazante para ahuyentar a las indeseadas visitas.

Llega a la puerta principal, no ha encendido las luces y decide que no piensa hacerlo mientras abre dicha puerta, intenta contener un bostezo enorme mientras observa al causante de su temprano despertar.

Tiene que parpadear y hallarse los ojos repetidas veces, no es su cumpleaños, y a menos que haya muerto no es probable que semejante vista esté frente a él.

El joven frente a él no es otro más que su querido vecino, Luffy, se recuerda que babear no es de lo más sensato ni atractivo, _nadie puede culparlo_ , se consuela.

Luffy lleva una camisa en exceso grande con algún diseño extremadamente tierno, ésta cuelga de uno de sus hombros, _concéntrate, Ace,_ se dice mientras evita no fijarse demasiado en las piernas descubiertas del su joven vecino.

 _Joder_.

La camisa es tan grande que da la impresión que Luffy esté vistiendo alguna especie de blusón y nada más que eso.

\- Ace, enserio lo siento, sé que es muy temprano y que hoy no deberías despertar temprano pero... -El rápido bombardeo de palabras se ve interrumpido por un fuerte suspiro y la imagen más tierna que Ace puede soportar, Las mangas de la camisa de Luffy son extremadamente largas, lo nota cuando esté estira ambos brazos, presentando a Ace un tarro de lo que supone es mermelada, Ace observa confundido dicho tarro un momento- Sabo no está y enserio, enserio, muero de hambre.

Siente algo escurrir por su nariz, discretamente lo limpia mientras traga de no fijar su atención en el adorable sonrojo de Luffy.

\- Claro -Toma decidido el tarro-

\- Prometo compensártelo -Ace tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no pensar en las formas en que Luffy pueda agradecerle- Enserio Ace, no sabes cuanto aprecio esto.

\- No es nada, Lu -Porque enserio no es nada, su corazón está más que halagado al saber que el menor le ha pedido su ayuda-

\- Pero enserio, Ace, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo, no dudes en decírmelo.

No está seguro si es por la luz de la calle o por alguna mala jugada de su cerebro, pero puede ver como el otro se sonroja mientras le observa intensamente, _interesante_.

* * *

Apenas terminar de abrir dicho tarro, Luffy regresa a su casa bajo la atenta mirada de Ace, entiéndanlo, uno nunca sabe si alguien va a hacerle algo a su indefenso vecino.

Observa al joven forcejear con la puerta unos minutos, deja caer sus hombros derrotado y regresa frente a Ace, su rostro demuestra estar avergonzado.

\- Ace -Su voz es suave y tímida- Me quedé afuera.

 _Interesante_.

\- Son cosas que suelen pasar Lu -Le dice mientras revuelve un poco sus cabellos- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí basta que Sabo regrese.

Y Luffy entra.

* * *

Ace observa el reloj de al lado de su cama, pasa de mediodía y no recuerda que su cuerpo fuese tan pesado, mucho menos recuerda tener tanto cabello en el pecho.

Recorre con sus manos dicho cabello, obteniendo un pequeño suspiro de gusto, se asusta un poco, no recuerda mucho de la noche anterior.

Decide que lo más sensato es investigar que es aquello en su pecho, el cuello bajo su mano es delgado y largo, la espalda es ligermanete musculosa, cae en cuenta que el cuerpo sobre el suyo es delgado, no mucho, pero lo es.

Dicho cuerpo empieza a murmurar cosas

\- No te detengas, Ace~

La voz le resulta inconfundible, como no reconocerla cuando ha estado más al pendiente de escucharla desde que Luffy se convirtió en su vecino.

\- ¿Lu?

\- Hmmm.

Luffy sólo decide acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo del de pecas. Abre sus ojos para fijarlos en el de los ojos claros, Ace tiene que contener el aliento, la situación es demasiado surreal.

El más joven sonríe enormemente para posteriormente besar una de las mejillas del de pecas.

\- Buenos días, Ace.

\- ¡!

Ace no puede decir nada, sabe que se ha sonrojado cuando cae en cuenta de la sonrisa de Luffy al pasar éste sus dedos por sus mejillas y pómulos.

\- Ace~

Apenas es un murmullo y Ace se sorprende al ser capaz de escucharlo.

Sus ojos se abren enormemente cuando el menor se reacomodar en su pecho, con todo su peso distribuido sobre el del de pecas le besa ligeramente.

\- Gracias, Ace. -Dice mientras se retira del cuerpo del contrario sonriendo- Sabo ya llegó. -Menciona como alguien que dice la hora mientras corre a recibir a su hermano-

Ace sólo observa el movimiento de las esbeltas piernas al perderse tras la puerta de su cuarto.

 _¿Qué?_

* * *

 **Sé que les gusta lo que escribo :B. Y sé también que no les gusta que deje las cosas a medias, pero bueno, saben que luego les subo algo más bonito uvu.**

 **Gracias por leer uvu.**

 **Shadow: No sabía que te habías hecho uncuenta hasta que leí la descripción de dicha cuenta D:! En fin, espero y éste también te guste.**


End file.
